


Winter Palace [Fanart]

by anxiouspineapples



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouspineapples/pseuds/anxiouspineapples
Summary: Prompt: Winter Palace, Hawke and Varric dancing together. Maybe Varric is standing on a chair? Or Hawke is just super strong and lifts him. Reality: Varric has strong arms and can dip with the best of them.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 23
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hightown Funk 2020





	Winter Palace [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veorlian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veorlian/gifts).




End file.
